


One Pet

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [179]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux always wanted a pet, and now he has a Kylo.





	

Once, a younger version of him had craved a pet. He’d wanted something that had to love him, or at least depend on him for survival: so he could pretend the attention was affection. Something that didn’t judge him as unworthy, and would press against him, warm and breathing. 

A foolish want, for a boy who would live in the stars. Pets were for those who lived planet-side, who didn’t have Careers and Goals. He’d trained his eyes to slide over the creatures, and to stop thinking of them. 

But here, now… he has something that does seem to love him, or at least he says he does. He doesn’t depend upon him for food, and he’s entirely capable of his own sanitation and grooming, which is useful. But he _is_ dependent upon Hux, in his own ways. 

Kylo is like the best things about pets, combined with an actually sharp mind and working tongue. He’s able to hold his own in conversation, and he makes Hux feel good, and then there’s the whole very satisfying sex part… yep. Definitely better than a beast. 

At times like this, though, when they’re both sated and it’s still early enough that they don’t need to sleep straight off… he flops all over the bed, their legs wound up together. He’s warm, so warm that Hux often doesn’t need the covers until just before sleeping. His hand rests on Hux’s waist, making him feel comfortable and owned, tangled up in one. 

His hair - still a little damp from their post-coital shower - is soft and silky under his fingers, and he scrunches it over his scalp, watching as the natural curls slowly form, with the lightest frizz right at his temple. Kylo hates that section, but Hux finds it fascinating. His lover’s eyes are almost-shut, just slices of brown and black that peek out from below his too-long lashes. 

If you stroke just behind his ear, or just above his temple, there’s every chance Kylo will _purr._ It’s quiet, subdued, but a definite rumble in his chest. He craves the soft touches, and repays them over tenfold. His nose pushes into Hux’s neck, affectionately kissing and nibbling. The man is some kind of dark _fluid_ , because he flows wherever he moves, and dribbles all over his arms and legs like hot wax.

Any minute now, he’ll start to snore. Even as his fingers stroke and his eyes are almost-shut. He’ll snore, and he’ll continue chasing the touches. Those lips of his all dopey and slack, his nose - long as it is - wrinkling adorably. His eyes moving under his now-closed lids, and his hair pulling Hux ever tighter in. 

Much better. And he looks good in a collar, too. Past Hux would never have dreamt this big, but that’s because he’d never met Kylo Ren.

Hux is glad he _did_.


End file.
